Maplestory High School
by LittleA-A-Ron
Summary: What if you lived the adventures of Maplestory in a High School style? What events would unfold? Rated T just in case. I do not own anything in Maplestory. All property belongs to Nexon.
1. New Kid, new school

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfiction! I know that there's a Maplestory High already, but please know that I do not intend to copy the story in any way possible. I just had a flush of ideas and just wanted to type it all down. You can be harsh in your reviews if you want to be, it'll help me be a better writer.**

**Some things to note about this fic:**

**Right now, there's only one OC. I'm not sure if I'll add more yet…**

**There WILL be couples **** (MercedesXFreud, PhantomXAria, …)**

**Demon Slayer will be given a name.**

**Orchid and Lotus will be twin SISTERS because I like them better that way ****, I also think that's how they are in KMS (Someone care to clarify that please?)**

**Freud and Evan will be BROTHERS, Evan being the younger one of course.**

**I'll change the name of the Black Mage, but it's a minor change.**

* * *

"Wake up, you lazy bum!"

A fourteen year-old, metro-haired boy slowly rose from his bed due to the loud call of his six year-old sister, Rose. Who is that boy you ask? Well obviously, he's the person that is on the bed right now, but he's also the one telling you everything in his perspective. If you still don't get it, that boy is ME. "~It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's mooooorrrrrrrr-NING!~" Rose sang. She was as enthusiastic as ever as she was on every day when she was starting a new school, well, more like when WE were starting our new schools. I looked at my digital alarm clock which read 7:30 A.M. My school doesn't start until 8:00 and hers doesn't start until 8:30. How, and why is she up so early? Well, not that I care that she's up and all, but what I DO care about is that she's in my room dancing.

"Rose, what are you doing in my room? You don't need to be up so early, and school is still about an hour away…." I said laying back down.

"I know, but dad said he wanted me to wake you up because the alarm clock can't!" she said while dancing around my room.

"Okay, okay, just like… five more minutes." I said, drifting off.

"No, you wake up… NOW!" I felt a sharp pounding on my chest immediately after she finished yelling.

"Ow…ow…OW! Okay, okay, I'm getting up, just stop jumping on me!"

So I got up, brushed my teeth, and immediately rushed down the stairs of my new house to cook breakfast.

"So Rose, what would you like to eat for breakfast?" I asked, as I put a slice of bread in the toaster, and started to fry an egg.

"I want 'Moon Bunny's Rice Cake' cereal!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Ugh, you enjoy eating that? It tastes horrible, as do other cereals." I said in disgust. I never understood why she loved eating it so much. Heck, I never understood why she loved eating cereal in general. I stopped eating them after turning four or so, and hadn't eaten any since.

"Does not!" She yelled, giving me her evil glare, which was rather cute than evil. Ah, what choice did I have, it's not like she was going to eat anything else. I took a cereal box with a picture of a rabbit pounding some dough, poured out the cereal, then the milk. She dug in immediately.

*POP*

"There's the toast." I grabbed the toast, put the egg on top and quickly gobbled my breakfast. I rushed back to my room and put on my new school uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt, a black tie, and my new school's standard uniform coat, which was red with white stripes (kind of looks like the uniform coat from vampire knight) and a white outline of a maple leaf on the upper right sleeve near the shoulders along with the words: _Maplestory High School_ sewn below. Bottom wear was by choice, but the school recommended pants, or shorts that at least covered your thighs for boys, and skirts for girls. Shoes only; no sandals, or flip-flops were allowed of course. I put on my new straight-fit jeans, wore my Rosary, grabbed my class schedule, Bible, and my ID card, which had my picture, the name of the school, and my ID number. I headed downstairs to put on my shoes and opened the door.

"Bye Rose, see you after school, and be a good girl at school, alright? Make sure dad doesn't get too absorbed into his work and watch over him, alright?"

"Don't worry, big brother! I won't let any bad guys come near dad!" She yelled, punching and kicking the air.

"Er…right…just finish up your breakfast and get ready for school alright?"

"Okay! Bye-bye, Big Brother!"

"Alrighty, see ya later!"

Jeez, she's so hyper and positive, but I guess that's what made her so lovable. She's barely negative and always knows how to brighten someone's day. I closed the door and started walking to my new school: Maplestory High School. Normally, I'd be excited and/or nervous when starting a new school, but that would be back then. Now, not so much. Surprised? Don't be, especially when you know a guy like me who has moved schools so many times. Apparently, all of the clinics that my dad has worked for made him move do different ones due to having more than enough pediatricians. Of course, no GOOD father would leave their children alone, so he brought my sister and I with him. I wouldn't be surprised if I moved schools a week later. I walked towards the school, which was only a couple blocks away, and saw a giant two-story red building followed by many single-story ones behind it. It had everything that made it look like a rich high school: a large auditorium, tennis and basketball courts, and all that jazz. I read the sign in front of the school which read: _Maplestory High School: Home of the Maplers_. Maplers… I wonder what those are…

"Wow, so this is Maplestory High School huh?" I thought, as I saw a whole bunch of students walking through the gates gossiping and doing whatever. I grabbed my schedule to see which classes I had.

"Lessee here…Biology with Mr. Grendel in room 101. Now where's that?" All of a sudden, the school microphones blared.

"_GOOD MORNING MAPLESTORY HIGH, WELCOME TO THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR! THIS IS A REMINDER TO ALL FRESHMEN TO PLEASE HEAD TO THE AUDITORIUM. AGAIN, ALL FRESHMEN PLEASE HEAD TO THE AUDITORIUM!_"

Freshmen to the auditorium, huh? Welp, to the auditorium we go. Since I had no idea where it was, I just followed people whom I thought were freshmen to a giant building in the middle of the school. As I was following them, I felt a hand tap my shoulder. Quicky, I turned around and saw a silver-haired guy my age with one blue eye, and red eye. He looked at me as if he was holding a grudge on me or something.

"U- Um, excuse me, b-but could you show me where the uh… auditorium is?" he asked rather politely.

"Oh, you're looking for the auditorium? I think it's the big square building in the middle of the campus. I'm heading there too. Are you a freshman? " I replied.

"Th-Thank you, and yes I am. My name's Luminous." he said still giving me the look.

"Hi Luminous, I'm Aaron. I'm also a freshman. Have we met before?" I asked as I held my hand out for a handshake.

"No, I don't think so… do I look familiar?" he asked as he shook my hand, STILL giving me that look. Not to be mean and all, but the look he was giving me totally contradicted his attitude. Still, he looked like he might snap at me any minute or something.

"No, no, sorry it's just the look you're giving me gives that feeling. Forgive me, I mean no offense." I said, holding my breath. Immediately after I said that, I panicked. Aw, shnap, what if he leaves and starts badmouthing me to people? It's not like I meant it or anything, it just slipped out of my tongue.

"None taken. Yeah, it's… one of my many habits. I haven't broken them since as long as I can remember. I absolutely hate it. Because of these habits it's hard enough to make friends. Much less, talk to people." He said, looking down.

Whoa. Believe me when I say that I feel sorry for the guy. So apparently he doesn't have any friends because of his looks. Seriously, what's wrong with society these days? Haven't people ever heard of the saying: "Don't judge a book by its cover"? Just then I had a genius idea.

"Well, cheer up! You've just made one friend today." I said.

"Huh?"

"You just said that you have no friends, right? So, I've decided to be your friend. First time for everything, right?"

"…Are you for real?" he asked, lightening up.

"Sure! Besides, I'm new here, so it's nice to have a friend to start the day with, right? Don't worry, I'm not like those other people. Unlike them, I don't judge people that I don't even know yet."

"Thanks, Aaron."

"Don't mention it."

As we walked into the auditorium, we were greeted by a warm breeze and welcome by a whole bunch of upper classmen. In the auditorium were rows and rows of red cushion seats, a really, really high ceiling, and a huge stage covered by two red curtains with white outlines of maple leaves. As the other freshmen crowded around the front and back rows, Luminous and I just took a seat in the middle of the middle row. Looking around, I saw a whole bunch of other freshmen discussing what clubs to join or talking about where to paint their nails and what-not. It seemed like everyone here knew each other from their previous schools.

"So Luminous, do you know what this is all about?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it's an intro to all freshmen. I think they're gonna show us where all the buildings are, what clubs we have, things like that" he replied.

"Oh, so maybe after this, I'll be able to find out where the heck all my classes are?" I asked, hopeful.

"Maybe. I mean, they at least have to give us a tour right? It's our first day here."

"Yeah, I hope so."

While waiting for the assumed-intro to start, a girl and a guy took the two seats on my left. The girl had brown hair, emerald-looking eyes, and a cheerful face kinda like my sister's, while the guy had a hairstyle similar to Luminous' and a more serious face, but didn't look any less friendly. In fact, I think he looked nervous.

"Hello~ I'm Tear!" the girl said.

"Hi Tear, I'm Aaron and this is my friend Luminous, hey man, say hi."

Immediately, he got into my ear, "Hey, man! What are you doing?"

"What? What did I do?"

"What if she thinks I'm creepy because of my facial-expression habit?" Aw, c'mon, you're freaking out over that?

"Aw, geez. Don't worry too much, man. I'm sure you two will get along juuuuuussssst fine…maybe… I'm fifty percent sure of it." I said.

I heard Luminous sigh and saw him try widen and curve his lips upward while putting on a stern look as he held out his hand for a shake, "Hello, I'm Luminous." Wasn't much of a smile, but hey, points for effort.

Tear didn't seem to be affected by his face. "Hi, Luminous! I really like your eye colors! They're so pretty!"

"Um…th-thank you?"

"Something tells me that this is the first time someone ever complimented you too, right Luminous?" I said. I mean, sorry, but I honestly couldn't help it. It's kinda fun to point out stuff about people that you barely know. Put yourself in my shoes, and you'll understand why.

"H-Hey! C'mon man! Have YOU been complimented before?" He asked. Haha, he's even blushing like crazy.

"Of course I have! You don't even know how much my dad praises for praying for almost half an hour without having my sister distract me!" I said.

"Wow, that's some feat. Are you sure you're not sleeping during those prayers?" Luminous asked.

Dang, I think he got me. I honestly don't even remember how I managed to pray for so long. I usually only pray for like… a minute before I snap at my sister for being so distracting. Heck, I think the reason why I prayed for so long was because I WAS probably sleeping. Gotta keep my composure though, there's no way I'm gonna let myself be one-upped by him!

"Of course not! Know me long enough, and you'll see how religious I can be!" I said, sitting up straight.

I heard a slight giggle from Tear, "That's pretty cool and all guys, but you're forgetting something!"

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked.

"I haven't introduced you guys to my friend yet! C'mon Kyle, what are you waiting for? Say hi!"

The guy behind Tear finally moved forward allowed us to see his face. He had light blue eyes and hair almost the same color of Luminous' hair, but looked like it was combed downward and the ends drifted to the left of his head. He waved slowly at us.

"Uhh…Hi guys…" he said.

"Hey man, I'm Aaron!" Again, I held out my hand for a shake.

"I'm Luminous!" Luminous did the same thing that I did.

"Hey guys, I'm Kyle." He said, shaking both of our hands, one at a time.

"Well, now that the intros are done, how about we compare classes?" Tear said.

Just as we were about to grab out our class schedules, the curtains on the stage separated, and then the lights on the stage turned on, revealing two women. One was tall, and looked rather young despite her grayish hair, and the other was shorter, had long, blonde hair, and whore a green dress. The taller one headed toward the microphone tapping it twice before speaking.

"Hello, and good morning, all freshmen! Welcome to Maplestory High School! My name is Ms. Rhinne, your principal, and here's Ms. Alice, your vice principal! Oh, and just a side note, although we may look young to most of you, we're actually older than we look, so don't any ideas, kids."

Everyone started to chuckle and I think I overheard someone saying "DAYUM!" She then decided to hand over the mic to Ms. Alice.

"Good morning, everyone! As you all know, this school obviously has rules, and neither me nor Ms. Rhinne has any tolerance for students breaking these rules. These rules were enforced to maximize student safety and the consequences of breaking these rules will result on the weight of your crime…"

She then went on about why this school has uniforms is because, "…so we can confirm which students belong to our school…" and what the dress code on free-dress days were. She said that each school subject was in a certain group of buildings, so Science classes were the 100's, History were the 200's, Math:300's, Electives:400's, English:500's. She also then talked about how everything that's in the school is owned by it and that nothing is borrowed, so if you break the equipment, YOU have to pay the school for it. Go figure, that explains the maple leaves on almost everything here. "…here at Maplestory High School, you're required to take four years of English and Math, at least three years of history and science, and at least two years of physical education and electives, which include foreign languages and arts. If you all look at your class schedules, you'll all notice that it already has one of each of the required classes, so you all are off to a good start! Now then, Rhinne, if you would." Ms. Rhinne then got the mic back.

"AAAAALLLLLLLLLL-RIGHTY THEN, students! I'm sure you must be excited about starting school already! So, here's your chance! Get out there and learn new things, make new friends, and possibly learn something new about yourself! Now get out there and head to your classes!"

All of the students got out of their seats and rushed to the auditorium exit pushing and shoving each other. Quickly, I grabbed my schedule out.

"Quick, guys! Which class do you guys have for first period?" I asked.

Luminous looked at his, "I have English with Ms. Kyrin in room 502. What about you?"

"Aw man, I have Science with Mr. Grendel in room 101. What about you Tear, Kyle?"

Tear looked at hers, "I have P.E with mister uhhh…. Dances with Balrog? Yeeaaahhh…"

"Yeah, Tear and I have the same first period." Kyle said.

I just sighed, "Aw man, nobody I know has the same the same class as me. Aw well, see ya later guys!"

I started to speed-walk to room 101, which was in the far back of the school. When I got in front of the classroom door, I took a deep breath.

"Alrighty, Aaron. It's the first day of school, so make it count. Welp, let's go."

Slowly, I opened the door.


	2. Classes

**Alrighty, folks, here it is! I made Aran a girl in this fic, so I apologize to any Boy-Aran fans. I also apologize for my numerous grammer mistakes for I usually skim through when proofreading. Speeches in bold mean that people are talking in Viet, so yeah. As I've stated earlier, constructive criticism is welcomed, it'll help me become a better writer****. **

* * *

As I got in the classroom, I saw only about ten students inside. Some were too into their conversations to notice me walk in, and some only looked at me for a few seconds before looking away. Across the room, I noticed a girl wearing ear buds while reading a book. She had whitish-yellow hair tied into twin tails, wore high socks and brown shoes.

"_She's…kinda cute,"_ I thought, as I took a seat in a red desk next to hers. "Hello." I said.

She tilted her head only enough to have me see one of her violet eyes and part of her face, which seemed to be annoyed, before saying, "Hmph…" and going back to her book.

"_Well, so much for being friendly…"_ I thought. Nonetheless, I kept my seat and started to take a look around. As I looked, I saw that most of the students in the class looked kinda like punks. To name a couple, right behind me was some skinny guy with who had long, and I mean LONG AND UNTIED, straight red hair, some kind of weird looking scar on his left eye, and his tie was kind of loose around his neck; walking around the room right now was a guy wearing a hooded jacket with his face covered by the hood, and before I knew it, he came right up to my desk, and slammed my face on it.

"HA! Welcome to Maplestory High School, little freshmeat!" he said, before walking away.

"_Jerk…"_ I thought.

"Don't worry about it, he kinda does that to everyone."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw the guy with red hair shifting in his seat.

He then pointed at the hooded guy, "See that guy right there? You know, the guy that just slammed your face? He's Mage Black…yeah, I know it's pretty stupid, but that's literally his real name, and he's often known as the school bully. He's not a freshman like us though, and although nobody knows how long he's been at this school, some say that he's older than some of the teachers here."

"Wow, so he flunked that many times? Thanks for the info, but how do you know all this?" I asked.

The guy then gave a light chuckle, "Oh, he introduced himself to me and offered me a chance into his 'crew' because he thought that I might 'fit in' but I denied his offer. I honestly don't like the way he does things, and I think all of his 'crew members' are stupid. By the way, hey man, I'm Darian." He then offered out his hand for a shake.

I shook it back, "Nice to meet ya, Darian, I'm Aaron."

Just a couple seconds later, a whole bunch of students came rushing into the classroom pushing and screaming at each other, and soon all took random seats.

_*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP*_

"That must be the bell…" Darian said.

All of a sudden, an old man came walking into the room, and I mean OLD. He had a long white beard, no hair on his head, and slowly proceeded to is desk.

"Ah, good morning everyone, and happy Monday, the fourteenth of August! Welcome to first period Biology and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Grendel, and I've been teaching here ever since Maplestory High School first opened, which was a very long time ago. As for my age, well…that's a secret. As you all know, Biology is the study of living organisms, and ever since I was young, I've always loved learning it and I wanted to share my love for the class with all of you students here now. I promise every one of you that this will be one of your favorite classes!"

He then started to take attendance by calling out the names of the students.

"Darian?" he called.

Darian raised his hand "Here."

"Aaron?"

"Here." I said, as I raised mine.

…

"Hmm… Mage Black?"

There was silence. Then, I saw Mage Black hurl something at Mr. Grendel, to which he dodged easily using pretty incredible reflexes, especially for an old man.

Mage Black just smirked, "That enough for you, old man?"

Mr. Grendel just returned to the clipboard that he was reading the student's names off of, "Quite so… Orchid?"

The cute girl right next to me then raised her hand, "Here…"

"Alright then, that's everyone. Now then, I'm pretty sure that most of you already know that today is a reduced day, which means that instead of ending at the regular 2:45, school ends at 1:15. That means all periods are reduced by fifteen minutes from the average fifty-five, and since it's 8:37 right now, and the bell rings in three minutes for you to move to your second period, which starts at 8:40, I'll allow you all have a few minutes to talk amongst yourselves until the bell rings."

Like I did before, I turned around and grabbed out my schedule, "So Darian, what class do you have next?" I asked.

He grabbed out his and stared at it for a moment, "I got P.E with Mr. Mihile in the gym."

"Oh, well I have mister…Dances with Balrog? Yeah, but it's still in the gym though! Yes!" I held out my palm for a high-five, which he slapped. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Orchid give me a quick look, but she quickly turned away.

_*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP*_

Right away, Mr. Grendel opened his classroom door, "Okay everyone, enjoy the rest of the day!" Immediately, all of the students rushed out of the door to head to their next class. I, on the other hand, just casually walked out of the class. Why? Well, it's because I have no idea where I'm supposed to be next.

"So Darian, do you know where the gym is?" I asked.

He then pointed to what looked like a huge block, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's that big building near the track and field. I saw it this morning when my mom dropped me off. Don't hold your breath though, I'm not sure if I'm right or not."

"Ehhh, might as well. You're my only source anyway. I wish the school would give us maps of something."

It turns out Darian was right. When we got into the building all the way across the campus, we saw that it had a court, some hanging basketball hoops, and bleachers. Definitely a gym. As we walked in, we saw several teachers arranging a whole bunch students based on their teachers. In the middle of the court, I saw one tall man wearing a Native-American headdress raised his right hand.

"Everyone who has Mr. Mihile, to the man on the left with wavy blonde hair! Everyone who has Mr. Elex, to the man with the beard on the right! Everyone who has Mr. Dances With Balrog, to me!"

"Alright then, see ya Aaron."

"See ya."

I walked toward the man, who was tan-skinned, and wore a Native American headdress. As I did, he started to yell out student names to make probably his voice audible in the already-noisy gym. In return, I yelled back.

"AARON?"

"HERE!"

"GOOD!…LOTUS?"

Somewhere to my left, a girl silently raised her hand, and whoa, she looked A LOT like Orchid, well…except with shorter hair.

"OKAY, ORCHID?"

Then, I saw Orchid raise her hand just like Lotus. Just as I turned away, I realized something. I looked at them again and noticed that…they were standing next to each other…they both have whitish-blonde hair…they're about the same height…they even have the same facial features…could they be…sisters? Not only that but…twin sisters? I rapidly shook my head, _"Naw, no way. Schools wouldn't be putting siblings in the same class, would they? Anyway, why am I even worrying about this? This is making me sound like a creeper…"_

"OKAY, MAGE BLACK?"

"WHATEVER!" he replied.

"WHATEVER TO YOU TOO!"

Ugh, him again? I barely know him, but what I do know is that one class is already more than enough. I really hope he's not in any of my other classes. Soon, all of the teachers called the boys to the boy's locker room, and the girls to theirs. From there, all of the teachers explained the rules of the locker room, costs of P.E uniforms, blah-blah-blah. Mr. Mihile then walked toward one of the lockers pointing at a number pad with maple leaves around the numbers, "You will each be given a locker with an eight-digit code. Each student will have their locker and code assigned to them today and all the way until Wednesday. Thursday will mark the first day of uniform purchasing all the way until next Monday. After that, next Tuesday will be the first day you all dress out. Is that clear?" We all nodded in agreement, well, except for Mage Black. Seriously, what's with the guy?

_*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP*_

Mr. Elex then grunted. "Hmph! Alright everyone, head on to your third period!"

I headed out and saw Darian running up to catch up to me.

"So Aaron, what's your third period?"

I looked at my schedule once more. "I have History with Ms. Pierce in room 203. You?"

"Same here."

"Nice!"

"So…where's that?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, let's think logically here. Our biology class is in the one-hundred building, so since the history building has numbers in the two-hundreds, it should be near our biology class, right?"

"Whoops! Why didn't I think of that? Haha, sorry there, brain fart."

I just chuckled, "Well, I don't know if I'm right or not. Just don't hold your breath."

"Oh why not? You're my only source anyway. Sound familiar?"

"Haha…"

This time, it turns out that I was right. It turns out that the 200 buildings were to the left of the 100 buildings. I opened the door to room 203 and saw that the room was about half full. As I looked around I saw the three people stood out. One guy with different colored eyes.

"Luminous!" I said. Immediately, he smiled at me, and pointed to several empty desks around him. I took a seat to his right, near the window.

"Whoo! Yes! You have Ms. Pierce too!" I said.

He seemed to take a sigh of relief. "Yep, and so do you."

"Oh! Here, let me introduce you to Darian." I turned around to get Darian, but I saw that he was already next to Luminous, shaking his hand.

"Well then, I see that you two are already done with the formalities." I said. Out of nowhere, I heard a giggle.

"Oh come on, have you forgotten us already?"

I turned around and saw Tear and Kyle take the seats directly in front of me.

"Well look who's here, it's Tear and Kyle! Well now, it seems like everyone I know is here! Yessssssss!"

"Well, who's the guy with the cool red hair and scar?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, him? That's Darian, I met him during first period." I looked at Darian and saw that he was already waving at Tear and Kyle. It was nice to see that everyone was getting along. Looking around, I saw that this classroom was probably the liveliest; I never realized it before, but I noticed that we weren't the loudest ones in the class, and Mage Black isn't even in the classroom…what a relief. After a couple minutes, a tall woman walked into the classroom.

"Good Morning, everyone! My name is Ms. Pierce, your World History teacher. For most of you who don't know, this is my first year as a teacher, but don't feel lucky kids, just because I'm new doesn't mean I'm easy I'll make sure you all are busy during class, and not fooling around. Enough about me though, how about I let you all introduce yourselves? When I call your name, I want you to come up in front of the class and introduce yourself! Say your name, age, birthdate, hobbies, and other things about yourself. Well then, are you ready? I'm going to go in a random order, so let's start with…Aaron!"

I blinked. Of all the students in here, she decided to choose me, the most uninteresting guy in the planet? Slowly, I walked up, feeling pats on the back from some of my new friends while walking up to the front of the room. Slowly, I took a deep breath.

"Hello, my name is Aaron. I am 14 years old, and born on the twenty-fourth of December. Uh…My hobbies are listening to EDM, and sleeping. I'm uhh… actually a transfer student, and it's my first day here, in this new district, and lost some weight during the summer, but y'know …yeah, that's me."

I looked at Ms. Pierce and saw her smile. "Thank you, Aaron. Class, if you have any questions for Aaron, please raise your hand." Immediately, a couple hands shot up. I called on the guy who had white or gray hair.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"So you said your name was Aaron, correct?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"How do you spell it?"

"Uhh…A-a-r-o-n…why?" at that moment, he gasped and became wide-eyed, revealing the purple color in his eyes.

"Okay, I know this might sound rude to somebody I just met, but… can I call you A-A-Ron?"

I blinked again. A nickname from somebody I just met? "Yeah, sure why not?" I said.

"Whoo! Wassup, A-A-Ron?" he said. I heard the rest of the class laugh a bit. This time, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes raised hers.

"If I remember your introduction correctly, you said that it's your first time in this district, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"If that's true, what schools did you attend before coming here?"

"Well, I attended Eden Elementary, Legends Elementary, Warcraft Elementary, Madrigal Middle, Ragnarok Middle, and finally Republic Middle." I heard some "whoa"'s and 'wow"'s from several people in the class, even Ms. Pierce. This time, a girl wearing a purple hairband raised her hand.

"I know this is weird, but…how much weight did you lose over the summer?" she asked.

"Sixty pounds flat." I said. This time, the wow's were louder, and some even gasped loudly. I smiled, "_Hey, I kinda like the community here…" _I thought. Immediately, Ms. Pierce clapped her hands.

"Okay everyone, I know you have more questions for Aaron, but how about we get to know all of our fellow classmates first? Thank you, Aaron. Please take your seat."

I returned to my desk, which I now noticed was completely red, with an outline of a white maple leaf in the middle, and watched as other fellow students introduced themselves. Throughout the intros, I tried memorizing some things about them. Why? Well, I guess you can say that it's because I'm weird, but I assure you that I'm no creeper.

_Phantom (14)- the guy that calls me A-A-Ron, loves to steal and play with cards. Must keep valuables away from him…_

_Freud, (13)-a guy that loves to draw dragons, could get along pretty well with my sister, name is actually pronounced like FROID, not FROOD, or FREEYUD._

_Mercedes, (13)-a girl that loves bow and arrows, is also the daughter of a very rich family._

_Luminous, (13)-My first friend ever since coming here, has two different-colored eyes, likes to read._

_Darian (14)-Friend I met during first period, also likes to listen to EDM, like me._

_Tear (13)-A girl that likes to draw, overly cheerful, not that it's a bad thing._

_Kyle (14)-Guy that also likes dragons, could get along well with Freud and my sister._

Finally, when nearly all of the classmates were done, Ms. Pierce started to search through her list, "Has everybody gone yet? Hmm…let's see…ah, we have one more! Orchid?" Right in front of the class, the cute girl slowly rose out of her desk and walked toward the front. I looked at her and thought,

"_Seriously, she'd be so much cuter if she could change that menacing face to a happier one…"_

"…I'm Orchid. I'm 13 years old, born on October tenth, and I'm the daughter of Mr. Hiver, and Mrs. Le Tierre, founders of Black Wing Corps. That's all…" As she took her seat, I noticed that some of the students looked shocked. What was going on? I tapped on Luminous to get some info.

"Hey Luminous, what's going on? Why is everyone so shocked?"

"You don't know? Black Wing Corps. Is a company famous for manufacturing electricity. In fact, they're one of the biggest manufacturers out there, but there are some rumors going around stating that they secretly are doing weird and dangerous stuff for their own personal gain. There's no proof of this yet, but ever since then, Black Wing Corps. began losing credit rapidly."

"Oh…wow." I said. "_Is that why she's so ice-cold? Because she's the daughter of founders of a suspicious company? If so,I don't blame her…" _I thought.

Right after her introduction, she immediately sat down. No hands were raised, which probably meant that there were no questions…scary. Now that all class intros were done, Ms. Pierce told us that right after third period was a fifteen minute break, which was about in a few minutes, so she gave the class some time to move around and socialize. She also said that we could hang out in her room during break and lunch if we wanted to. Since all of the people I knew were around me, I just stayed in my seat.

"So, you like listening to EDM? Man, I honestly didn't expect that from a guy like you. I mean, sorry if I'm being rude, but I thought you looked like the country type, or something." I turned and saw Darian grabbing out his i-pod.

"Oh come on, there's a LOT you don't know about me. Besides, sorry for being rude, but I thought you'd be he Hard-Rock type." I said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot because of my appearance. My mom always told me to cut my hair because it made me look like a 'punk rocker' but I like my hair, so I just keep it as it is."

_*BLEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*_

"Guess that's the bell for break. I gotta go, Mage Black called me into one of his 'meetings' today. Before I go, which classes do you have next?" he asked.

I grabbed my schedule and looked at it for a moment. "Let's see…fourth I have English with Ms. Kyrin, fifth I have Algebra 2 with Mr. Jin, and sixth I have Mrs. Nguyen for Viet. Why?"

"Aww, I see. Well, it seems like this is our last class together. I got Mr. Eckhart for geometry fourth, and I have Mr. Hawkeye for English fifth, and Ms. Syl for Art. Anyway, see ya." He said, as he ran out of the classroom.

I sighed, since I have nowhere to go, I might as well just stay in my seat. Tear and Kyle went somewhere else to socialize, and I was too lazy to move so I just stayed put. Out of nowhere, I heard a call.

"Hey! A-A-Ron!"

"Haha, A-A-Ron!"

"A-A-ROOOOOOOONNNN!"

Ugh, what is this, a trend now? Phantom then came up to my desk and sat on it.

"You know, you have an awesome name right?" he asked.

"Thanks, and so do you. It's not every day you see someone with a name like that." I said.

"Phantom? Ha! How boring." I looked behind Phantom and saw Mercedes walk up.

"Boring? How about YOUR name? Let me guess, your parents couldn't think of any names for you, so they decided to name you after a car? What's next, the fact that your last name is Benz, or the fact that your family actually owns the company, which explains why you're so rich?"

"Wh-What!? H-How dare you, I'll make sure you'll pay for this!"

"Oh come on you guys, they're nice names. Look at me, I'm stuck with a boy name." From behind Mercedes came a tan-skinned girl with long, white hair tied into a ponytail.

"Sorry, but you are…?" I asked.

"I'm Aran." She said.

"You're the one who likes to play with weapons. That's dangerous, you know?" Mercedes said.

"Haha I know, but it's so fun!"

"You know, while you guys are complaining about how boring or weird your names are, you don't notice the guy who TRULY has a weird name, do you?" This time, it was the guy who was sitting diagonally from me.

"Ah, you're…Freud, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…you see? My name isn't even pronounced like how it's spelled. Even my little brother, Evan, has a better name than me!"

"Aw, that's not such a bad name, it's a nice name!" we all said.

With that, his face brightened up little "Thanks, guys."

"Well, now that our name problems are solved, how about we compare classes? Does anybody have Ms. Kyrin for fourth, Mr. Jin for fifth, and Mrs. Nguyen for sixth?" I asked. Once they grabbed out their schedules, we started to compare classes. After we were done, I made some mental notes.

_Phantom-5__th__ and 6__th_

_Mercedes-4__th__ and 6__th_

_Freud-6__th_

_Aran-4__th_

_Luminous-6__th_

"So that's it, huh?" I asked.

"Yup," they all said.

_*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP*_

"Welp, it's time for fourth," I got out of my seat and saw Mercedes and Aran follow me. "Let's go guys, or should I say, gals." They laughed and started walking with me.

The English building wasn't really hard to find, as Mercedes already had the locations of every building inside the school. Mercedes, Aran, and I got into room 502 and sat in seats adjacent to each other while waiting for class to start. Once the bell rang, our teacher sprang up from her desk.

"AHOY there, mateys! Welcome to English one! Yarrrr! I'm Ms. Kyrin, your English teacher for the year!"

Throughout her introduction, Mercedes, Aran, and I all exchanged looks saying, "_Seriously?" _I looked at Ms. Kyrin and saw that she wore, a pirate hat, a hook on her left hand, and had a sheath for a rapier by her side. A pirate for an English teacher…how ironic. After her introduction, her accent just suddenly changed, and she removed all of the pirate accessories.

"Haha, I'm just joking everyone, of course that isn't really how I talk, although I wish I really did talk that way. Anyway, I'm really looking forward to teaching all of you! I look amongst everyone here, and I see that everybody has the potential to pass is class for an easy A! Just a side note you guys, the only reason you'll have homework in this class is because you're either too lazy to do it, or because it's just a little too much to be completed in a period, which doesn't happen very often. Okay, the bell should be ringing any sec-"

_*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*_

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow!"

All three of us walked out of the class room to get to 5th period.

"Okay guys, see ya later! See you tomorrow, Aran, and see you during 6th, Mercedes!" I said.

"See you!" they both said, as they walked away.

I speed-walked to my math class, which wasn't really hard to find as I remembered that it was just right next to the history building. I walked into room 304 and took a seat in the middle of the whole class, which was completely empty.

"Yo! A-A-Ron!" I looked near the door and saw Phantom walk up toward me.

"Hey man." I held my fist out, which he gladly bumped.

"Man, I'm glad you're here, if you weren't, I'd have nobody to steal from." He said.

"What do you mean?"

Phantom suddenly grinned. "Hehe, who's the handsome devil in this card?"

"Wait, what the!?" I dug into my pockets only finding out that there was nothing that felt like a card in them. "How and when did you do that!?"

Phantom just chuckled. "You're just an easy target, A-A-Ron."

I sighed. "Very funny, can I have my ID card back?"

"Sure." I stuffed the card into my pocket and noticed that the class was now packed.

_*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP*_

Out of nowhere, I heard a male voice. "Good afternoon everyone, welcome to Algebra 2. My name is Mr. Jin and I'll be your teacher for the year." I looked at what looked at the teacher's desk only to find nobody there. All of the students looked around the room, seeing no adult. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Looking for somebody?"

"WHOA!" I shouted, as I tried to prevent myself from falling from my seat. Out of nowhere, a man walked up behind me and up to his desk. He was dressed in all black; a black tie, black tucked dress shirt, black pants, black shoes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was trying to stress the importance of math." He said.

"Math?" I asked.

"That's right, math. Math is like a ninja, or a shadow. You use it, but you don't notice that you do. In most you cases, you use math every day. Just like calculating the hours of sleep you need, the prices of ingredients you're buying for a specific dish, how many steps it takes for you to walk to school, and even for calculating the amount of time you spent on doing your homework…"

As I listened, I realized that most of the cases he stated were true. I DO calculate my sleep hours, I DO calculate prices of ingredients, and other things too. He then started to take roll and got into a lecture like what he was going to over with the class like permutations, matrixes, combinations, things like that.

When he was done lecturing, he finally went to his desk. "Remember everyone, lunch is right after class. After that, it's 6th period and your day is over. Also, my room is open during lunch, so you can stay here if you'd like."

*_BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP*_

"Okay everyone, remember that it's lunch time, not 6th period!"

Having forgotten my lunch, I grabbed my bible from my backpack and started to read.

"No lunch for you?" Phantom asked.

"Naw, I could do a day without. I'll just snack when I get home." I said. Just then, a girl came up to my desk. She had blonde-colored hair just like Mercedes, but she had bangs and her hair was a bit more straight compared to Mercedes.

"Hey, are you okay? You kinda freaked out earlier." She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mr. Jin just caught me by surprise. Thanks for asking. By the way, you are…"

"I'm Aria, nice too meet you." She said, as she held out her hand for a shake.

"Hello Aria, I'm Aaron" I said, shaking her hand. I looked at Phantom and saw that he was staring at her…wide eyed with a weird smile beginning to form on his face. "Hey Phantom…are you okay?" I asked.

In an instant, he snapped out of it. "Huh? What? Uh…yeah, sorry."

"What's your name?" Aria asked. Suddenly, Phantom's smile widened even more.

"My name, mistress? You wish to know my name?" he asked.

"I-I guess so…"

"If that's the case, why didn't you say so sooner? My name is…the one and only…Phantom!" From that moment, he got out of his seat and bowed gracefully. Psh, you won't get any girls by trying to act cool, Phantom. I mean, not like I've gotten any girls before. However, in return, Aria bowed in a lady-like motion.

"A pleasure to be in your presence, Mr. Phantom" Aria said, with a British accent. As I looked at them, I saw that both of their faces were beginning to redden. After that, there was silence. To break the silence, I decided do a slow clap.

"Bravo. Brava. That's pretty cute you guys, but how about we compare classes? I know Phantom has the next period with me, but how about you, Aria?" I asked.

"Actually, so do I" she replied.

"Oh, is that so? Well then here's something that I can look forward to. Another target for me to steal from." Phantom said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Out of nowhere, Phantom opened his palm, revealing a purple jewel. "Wh-What!?" Aria started to grope around her neck. "Tha-That's my Skaia! Give it back!" she ran toward Phantom to retrieve the jewel, but Phantom was just too quick, and easily put distance between him and her.

Phantom began to examine the jewel, "Skaia? Is that what this jewel is called? It's a lovely name, it fits the jewel, but do you know what's even lovelier, my dear Aria? You yourself of course!"

Aria's face reddened again. "O-Oh, is that r-right? W-Well you're not f-fooling me! N-Now give it back!"

They both ran around the classroom making a scene like a dog chasing a cat. I looked at Mr. Jin, and noticed that he seemed to be enjoying the scene, like it was a romantic drama.

"_I guess he doesn't really care is we horse around. That's nice…" _I thought.

"*Huff, Huff*… I'll …*Huff*…say this one more time…*Huff*…GIVE…IT…BACK!" Aria yelled.

Whoa there, seems like Phantom stepped on the wrong foot. Carefully and silently, I put down my bible and snuck up behind Phantom, snatched the jewel away from him, and handed it back to original owner.

"Thank…*Huff*…you…*Huff*…Aaron." She said, as she carefully put the jewel back into her blue handbag and zipped it up.

Phantom just chuckled, "Aw man, why'd you have to spoil the fun? I thought things were getting interesting."

"A very smooth move man, I'm sure she's fallen head-over-heels in looooooovvvvveeeeeee with you." I said, trying to make my sarcastic tone obvious.

"Oh, come now, I'm pretty sure she was enjoying it too." He said.

"Oh yeah? How can you tell?"

"I don't know, I just can."

"Psh, you just can? Well, whatever. Anyway, are you alright, Aria?" I asked.

"*Huuuuuffffffff* Yes, I am. Thank you." She said.

*_BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP*_

"Well, let's go you guys. It's time to go to Viet class." I said.

While we were walking, Aria spoke up. "You know, remind me to never show anything valuable to you again, Phantom."

"Oh, I can't make any promises. Besides that look of yours is just too cute." He said.

Aria pushed him over to me "If that's the case, should I call on my guards to take care of you? Should I tell them that you've been messing with the heiress of the Ereve Company?"

"Ereve Inc.?" I asked.

"Yup. We're mostly known for providing a variety of things like books, glassware, electronics, stuff like that. We're also a bank too." She said.

"Wow, I must have been shut off from society for a very long time to not know this stuff." I said.

"So Phantom, what are you going to do when my guards are surrounding you?" she asked.

Phantom scoffed. "Oh that's easy. I'll just run away from them. Did I mention that I'm also an escape artist?"

"We'll see…" she replied.

Before we knew it, we had already reached room 404, the room to Viet class.

"This is so exciting," Aria started to jump up and down "this is actually my first time learning a foreign language."

"Is that so?" I asked. "You guys are lucky that Vietnamese is my first language. I could help you if you need any." I said.

"Really? That's great! We can help each other out!"

Phantom just rolled his eyes "Let's just go in guys."

As he opened the door, we were immediately greeted by Mercedes, Luminous, and Freud. Soon, we introduced them to Aria, and then we all settled down. Looking at my teacher, who was at her desk, I saw that she had long, black hair, thin lips, and eyes slightly squinted. I mean, not to be stereotypical, or anything, but to me, she looked like your average Vietnamese woman.

_*BLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP*_

Slowly, she rose from her desk. "Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to 6th period Vietnamese." She still had a Vietnamese accent in her speech, but she was nevertheless fluent. "My name is Ms. Nguyen, and I teach all four levels of Vietnamese. I'll make sure you have a fun time in the class and not want to leave it. Okay now, let's take roll. I apologize if I say your name wrong, and I ask you to correct me if I do." Surprisingly, none of the names seemed to be hard for her to pronounce, as she pronounced every name correctly. After roll, she talked about what she was going to teach the class. "In this class, I'll make sure you'll know the alphabet, understand the speech, and be able to start a conversation in Vietnamese…" She also said that she'd provide us textbooks and let us pick our own Vietnamese names if we wanted to, which was no problem for me since I already have one.

_*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP*_

"Okay everyone, I will see you tomorrow!" she said.

I packed all of my things, said bye to my new friends and started to walk home. When I got to the door, I knocked three times waiting for it to open. From there, a tall man opened the door. I looked at him and saw that he had his hair combed back, was wearing rectangle-framed glasses, a white dress shirt along with a black tie and white overcoat, and straight-fit khakis. Perfect attire for a pediatrician.

"**Chào con"** (hello, child) he said.

"Hi dad, do you have no work today?" I asked.

"**Trời ơi con ơi, nói Tiếng Việt đi!**" (Oh my gosh child, speak Vietnamese!)

"***Hufffffffffff*…bữa nay ba không có làm việc hả**" (Do you have no work today?)

"**Có chứ! Ba chỉ được về sớm thôi vì bệnh viện thực hành còn mới, thì nó dóng cữa sớm.**" (Of course I do! I just got home early because the clinic I'm working at is still rather new.)

"Ah…"

That's my dad. He was the one who made Vietnamese my first language. He understood English, but he would normally pretend not to understand it when around me, forcing me to speak Vietnamese if I needed anything from him. It gets annoying most of the time, and I think he's doing it on purpose, but deep down I know he loves me doesn't want me to lose my language. He's a good dad, and I love him and my sister more than anyone in the world. I'm sure they know that too.

"So dad, where's Rose?" I asked.

"**Nói Tiếng Việt." **(Speak Vietnamese**)**

"**Argh…Minh Thư đâu rồi?" **[So where's Rose? (**Minh Thư= **Rose's Vietnamese name )]

"**Em đang ngủ, bữa nay** **trường học cũng cho em về sớm. Con đói chưa? Bữa nay con quên mang đồ ăn trưa phải không?" **(She's taking a nap right now, her school released all students early today. Are you hungry yet? You forgot to pack lunch, didn't you?)

"No, it's okay, I'll manage. It's just one meal."

"**Nói Tiếng Việt**, **Trường ơi**" (**Trường**= Aaron's Vietnamese name)

"**Ugh! Không sao đâu ba, bữa chiều con sẽ nấu cơm." (**It's alright dad, I'll just make something for dinner later.)

"**Thôi đi con ơi, đừng nấu gì hết. Chút nữa khi em thức, mình sẽ đi ra ngoài ăn nhé!" **(No, it's alright, don't cook anything. Later, when your sister wakes up, we'll go out to eat.)

"**Ua, ba không thích món con nấu hả?**" (What, you don't like my cooking?)

"**Không, ba không phải nói như vậy đâu. Ba** **chỉ biết con mệt thôi, thì ba chỡ con đi ra ngoài ăn cho con** **đỡ mệt" **(No, I'm not saying that. I understand that cooking can be tiring, so I decided that we go out to eat so you can take a break from cooking.)

"Thanks dad."

"**Nói Tiếng Việt.**"


End file.
